


Jedi and Girl

by Orzeszek123



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, My First Fanfic, Original Character(s), Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-02 00:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orzeszek123/pseuds/Orzeszek123
Summary: It' my first ff about Star Wars.Please If I made a mistake, I'm sorry but I'm not good at English.





	Jedi and Girl

**Author's Note:**

> It' my first ff about Star Wars.  
Please If I made a mistake, I'm sorry but I'm not good at English.

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

A little girl was walking along the streets of Chandrilla with her Mother

"Mom, And could I become a pilot? just like Luke Skywalker? Or Han Solo?" she asked. -

"You can be who you want, but you have to strive for it with hard work." the woman looked at the sky

"One day you will become a pilot and the next best in the galaxy."

"Really?" she looked at her mother.

"Realy. And now come, we have to go to the forest for wood."

They went to the forest which was huge. The girl loved such great forests because she was associated with her home.

"Ariana!" her mother called her and the girl came up to her.

"Yes mum?"

"You know, today someone will come who I want to introduce to you. will you be good?"

"Yes!" she called cheerfully.

"It will be here soon." She smiled at her daughter and walked toward the end of the forest. All of a sudden they heard someone's footsteps. The woman looked at her child, then behind her and again at the child. "Run away!".She shouted at her. "Run fast! And don't look back!" the girl started to run and her mother followed her. Ariana quickly hid in the trunk of a fallen tree and listened.

She heard a shot and a bang. She waited a moment and started looking for her mother. "Mom?" She called out from inside the trunk. "Mom?" she kept walking. "Mom?" she entered a tall man with a sword at his side and black hair. "Your mother won't come back anymore. Come on." they were walking a bit and Ariana was wondering what her mother was and who the man who wanted to lead her out of the forest was.

"Who you are?"

"Who am I?" He looked at the girl. "I'm your dad. Your mom said you were in danger that's why I came, but your mom wasn't there anymore."

"And what happened to her?" she asked. The man wondered what to say to his daughter. How to tell her the truth? "Mom is gone to another world. And now you will be looking after me.

"What is this?" she asked pointing at the silver thing. "It's a Lightsaber. If you're like me, you'll build one too" he said. 

They went ahead.


End file.
